reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers
Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers is a browser game available on Facebook, inspired by Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption. In the game, players can duel against friends, foes and strangers to become the most notorious gunslinger in the Wild West. Overview The gameplay is simple; you challenge another player, and the game calculates the battle with a semi-random outcome, influenced by player class and any spent skill points. Even the weakest player could win against the strongest, but the chances are very slim. The player can only gain experience in Duels. By defeating an opponent of a higher level in a duel, you will receive more experience than usual. If the opponent is of a lower level, the reverse will happen. Regardless of whether a duel is won or lost, experience points will be gained. Although, obviously, winning will net the player a higher amount of experience. After having received enough experience, the player will level up. The player will also get a bonus experience point for each member of his posse each time he wins a Duel. Leveling up will grant the player extra skill points to spend as the player wishes. More skill points will be earned when at a higher level. Experience points can be spent in the following categories. *Attack - Will grant the player extra damage when he hits a target *Dodge - Will lower damage incurred by making the enemy hit less vital areas, or evade damage altogether. *Health - Will heighten the player's base health, increasing survivability *Stamina - Will allow the player to do more duels per day. *'Warning!'* Spending too many points in the stamina stat (which does not affect the power of your character) will make your character significantly weaker than other characters of the same, or even of a lower level. A duel costs 20 stamina. This amount is absolute. You can gain bonus skill points in Shootouts, and by linking your Rockstar Social Club account to your Gunslingers account, as well as registering your Red Dead Redemption copy to your Social Club. In some cases Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers won't work on Facebook. If your Facebook account shows you are under 18, the game will not appear anywhere in Facebook even if you search it. Modes There are two available modes of fighting in this game. * Duels * Shootouts Classes There are three available character classes: * Outlaw (power) * Fast Hands (speed) * Sharpshooter (accuracy) 'Achievements' *FNG: Created a Character. *Friendly Wager: Challenge 10 Friends to Duel *Two-Faced: Win 3 Consecutive Duels against Friends *How to make Friends and Influence people: Win 5 Duels against friends *Mighty Horde: Amass a posse of 5 members *Patsy!: Got a Patsy *Nemesis!: Got a Nemesis *Return Policy: Defeated and Replaced Nemesis 3 times *The Socialite: Linked a Social Club Account (+25 Skill) *The Real Deal: Linked a Social Club Account and own Red Dead Redemption (+25 Skill) *Go Back to the Farm: Missed all shots against an opponent in a Fight *Artful Dodger: Dodged all shots from an opponent in one fight *Conscientious Objector: Lost 3 consecutive duels *Hat Trick: Win 3 consecutive duels *Napoleon Complex: Killed 5 opponents of higher level *Alpha Dog: Killed 5 opponents of a lower level *Power leveler: Gained 100 experience point in a day *Bully: Maxed out Fame *Walk the Walk: Won 5 duels *Throw the Fight: Lost 5 Duels *Party Like a Rockstar: Played 3 consecutive days *Fast Hands Hunter: Win 5 duels versus the Fast Hands Class *Sharpshooter Hunter: Win 5 duels versus the Sharpshooter Class *Outlaw Hunter: Win 5 duels versus the Outlaw Class *The Professional: Killed 5 opponents with a Single Shot *Kneecaper: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the knee *Gimper: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the thigh *My Bleeding Heart: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the chest *Belly Ache: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the belly *Daddy Needs a New Pair of Shoes: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the foot *Hand Off: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the hand *Bullseye: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the head *Cold Shoulder: Land 10 Killing Blows by hitting the shoulder *They Fear Me: Reached Level 20 *Overachiever: Unlocked 3 achievements in a day *Most Wanted: Acquire a rank on the Leaderboard of 50 or Higher *Notorious: Complete every achievements External links * Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers on Facebook Category:Games Category:Multiplayer